Nia
Nia (Japanese: , Niyah) is a main playable character in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She is a Gormotti Driver and is accompanied by her special Blade, Dromarch, who calls her "Lady" ( , Ojōsama) like a butler. She comes from the Gormott Province. Originally a member of Torna, she defects to Rex after Pyra's awakening. If Nia is in the lead with Dromarch on the field, the player can control him to move on the field, with Nia riding on his back. NPC Nia is a temporary NPC found along with Dromarch at the C.S.E.V. Maelstrom's Interior in the Argentum Trade Guild nation. Story Nia was raised by her father, the wealthy lord of Echell in Gormott Province, and had a sister who was very frail and sickly. She studied to be a lady, until her father spent all their money in search for a cure for her sister, and lost his status as a lord. The family became drifters, and the harsher lifestyle took a toll on Nia's sister, who died not long afterwards. Soon after the death of her sister, her father passed away as well, and Nia found his Core Crystal, with which she resonated, bonding her with Dromarch. The two began wandering around Alrest, fleeing the Indoline Praetorium, until they were captured. They were freed by Jin, leading her to join him and the rest of Torna until she met Rex. After the incident on Temperantia, the Empire of Mor Ardain and the Kingdom of Uraya have a summit where Bana attempts to kill everyone present with an explosive device. Emperor Niall nearly sacrifices himself to save the others, but Nia is able to revive him after asking Dromarch to distract the rest of the party so they would not see her powers. Nia finally reveals herself as a Blade in the Vault of Heroes in the Spirit Crucible Elpys, when the party is overwhelmed by Phantasms. She thanks Rex for helping her see that she should not be afraid of who she is, and proclaims that she is free of her past, and of Jin. Together, they fight the Phantasms until the voice of Addam himself tells them that Rex is the one who he has been waiting for to wield the true Aegis. General stats Arts * Twin Rings ** Butterfly Blade, Break ** Jaguar Slash, HP potion ** Healing Halo, Recover HP ** Gemini Loop, Side Attack ↑ * Greataxe ** Brutal Blade, Topple ** Rhino Assault, Critical recharge ** Bear Smash, Toppled ↑ ** Shadow Slice, AOE / Aquatic ↑ * Megalance ** Vulture Peck, High HP ↑ ** Raptor Raid, Back Attack ↑ ** Discus Glaive, Aggro Down ** Gyro Break, AOE / Insects ↑ * Ether Cannon ** Pulse Fire, AOE / High HP ↑ ** Leopard Blow, Break / Pierce ** Cattle Driver, AOE / Launched ↑ ** Breach Shot, Cancel attack ↑ * Shield Hammer ** Hammerhead, Knockback ** Elephant Press, AOE / Aggro up ** Rumbling Smash, Front attack ↑ ** Buckler Slam, AOE / Toppled ↑ * Chroma Katana ** Deathbound, Humanoid ↑ ** Triple Flash, AOE / Aggro up ** Wolf Fang, Aggroed ↑ ** Scorpion Tail, Evasion * Bitball ** Dolphin Spin, HP Potion ** Falcon Turn, Toppled ↑ ** Healing Circle, Recover HP ** Acrobatic Bomber, AOE / Break * Knuckle Claws ** Jackal Claw, Cancel atk ↑ ** Deadly Twister, AOE / HP Potion ** Raptor Beat, Knockback, Side attack ↑ ** Comet Punch, AOE / Launch Downloadable Content The following weapons are exclusive to the Expansion Pass. * Monado ** Lightning Smash, Machines ↑ ** Monado Striker, AOE / Aggro down ** Lucent Glance, AOE / Toppled ↑ ** Beam Thrust, Back attack ↑ / Knockback * Knives ** Air Slash, Break / High HP ↑ ** Avian Spin, HP Potion ** Whirling Edge, AOE / Critical recharge ** Soothing Breeze, Recover HP Affinity Chart Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Seafood, Textiles * Pouch items: Cream Orange Paratha (Staple Foods), Ardainian Bear Carving (Art) Nia as a Blade As revealing herself as a Special Legendary Blade in Chapter 7, Nia can grant tremendous power to her Driver Rex and his allies. She uses the water element, wields a Catalyst Scimitar, and acts as an Healer in battle. After transforming into a Blade, Nia can return to Driver form and back at any time in the menu. Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Last Hope - Drain enemies' life force, and distribute it to allies. * Lv. 2 - Merciful Heart - Attack enemies with a water shock wave. * Lv. 3 - Redeeming Strike - Destroy enemies from within by manipulating the power of regeneration. * Lv. 4 - Divine Sword - Invert the power of regeneration to erode the enemy from within. Blade Arts * Debuff Cancel - Cancels debuffs from enemies. * Absorb Damage - Erects a barrier that absorbs fixed dmg. Battle Skills * Sea of Plenty - Periodically restores HP to entire party while at max Affinity. * Instant Regen - Adds chance of restoring HP after taking a hit. * Cellular Stimulus - Restores HP of damage dealt after a successful auto-attack. Field Skills * Water Mastery - Lv. 3 * Forestry - Lv. 3 * Fortitude - Lv. 3 Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Seafood, Instruments * Pouch items: Snowbaby Potato Salad (Veggies), Sneak-Thief King (Board Games) Affinity Chart Gallery Nia artwork.png|Official artwork Nia & Dromarch NPC.JPG|Nia and Dromarch as NPCs on the Maelstrom Nia screenshot 01.jpg|Nia and her Blade Dromarch Nia screenshot 02.jpg|Distressed Nia Tora and Nia XC2.jpg|Tora and Nia XC2-003.png|Riding on Dromarch Nia-Riding-Dromarch-Side.jpg|Nia riding Dromarch Nia-Riding-Dromarch-Back.jpg|Nia riding Dromarch XC2-Nia-day.jpg|Nia during the day XC2-Nia-evening.jpg|Nia at evening XC2-Nia-depiction.jpg|Nia's wanted poster Nia Salvaging Suit.PNG|Nia wearing a yellow salvaging suit during Unforgiving Terrain Blade Nia.png|Nia as a Blade Blade Nia - 2.png|Nia as a Blade, holding a weapon Nia Blade Form.png|Nia in her Blade form Concept Art Nia Concept Art.PNG|Concept art of Nia XC2-Nia-concept-art.jpg|Conceptual artwork of Nia Nia Expressions.PNG|Concept art of Nia's expressions Nia Expressions 2.PNG|Concept art of Nia's expressions XC2-012.png|Conceptual artwork Nia headshot.png|Conceptual artwork fr:Nia es:Nia zh:尼娅 Category:XC2 Characters Category:XC2 Protagonists Category:XC2 Playable Characters Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Drivers Category:Gormotti Category:Nia Category:C.S.E.V. Maelstrom NPCs Category:Blades Category:Pages with incomplete affinity chart